fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith (God Genesis)
|-|Base Form= |-|Chaos Evolution= Backstory Lilith is the first demon created. However lucifer noticed something odd with her creation. Something she can't quite put her finger on and it made her nervous. Lilith is the strongest Demon in existence. Lucifer only intended to make the first three trinity Demons only a third of her own strength, but she had failed making them all far more powerful than she anticipated. Lucifer learned her mistake and she started creating weaker demons as she intended. Lilith is Lucifer's right hand demon. Lilith is waiting for any signs of weakness in her creators behavior. She know's how strong she is in comparison to lucifer, but all she cares about is how lucifer portrays herself. Lucifer understood immediately when the demons first words were muttered. "I will serve you Master. However, for only as long as you act like one." She is the only trinity demon that serves Lucifer to this day. She is known as "The Calm Calamity", or "Goddess of Calamity" names feared and respected in Hell, the main universe and heaven. She has a hidden form called Chaos evolution she kept hidden that is stronger than even Michael in Archon. Appearance and Personality Lilith is a very serious individual, she never jokes, and she never smiles. lilith looks at every person with extreme spite, but comes off as a straight face. She wears a black tight outfit that reveals her cleavage. She has long black hair, and she is extremely gorgeous. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | At least 2-B Name: Lilith, The Calm Calamity Origin: The Black Storm Gender: Female Age: Trillions of years old. Classification: Trinity Demon Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Life Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Flight, Matter Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Power Nullification, Curse Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Darkness Manipulation, Resistance to Power Nullification and Reality Warping (Unless a higher being) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Lucifer said she is unsure who would win in a fight her or Lilith, but she only portrays herself as superior due to please her. Killed the Goddess Athena, and casually deflected an attack from Michael. When angry she shakes universes and multiverses) | At least Multiverse level (Secret form she kept hidden from Lucifer that is comparable to Hera and Zeus) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Managed to dodge Artemis' "Divine Straight Arrows") | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than before) Lifting Strength: Stellar | Stellar Striking Strength: Multiverse Class ''' | At least '''Multiverse Class Durability: Multiverse Level (Took hits from Athena) | At least Multiverse level Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal Standart equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Is limited in the main universe. She cannot destroy as much as she want to or manipulate it as she sees fit due to God's enchantment. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users